


The Poisoned Apple

by SammyL



Series: Sammy's Twisted Fairy Tales [11]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fairy Tale, Based on Snow White, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-12
Updated: 2017-04-12
Packaged: 2018-10-18 04:47:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10609563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SammyL/pseuds/SammyL
Summary: Cider was originally an alcoholic drink. In medieval times all cider had alcohol. There was nine of that stuff we drink today. You know that cold stuff we warm up in the fall. And there was no "hard" cider like we redundantly call it now a days. Just cider.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Cider was originally an alcoholic drink. In medieval times all cider had alcohol. There was nine of that stuff we drink today. You know that cold stuff we warm up in the fall. And there was no "hard" cider like we redundantly call it now a days. Just cider.

The Wicked Witch couldn't believe his good fortune. Of all the pubs in all the world, it had to be his. Princess Snow White was the most famous princess in all the world.

What with his skin so pale it looked like snow itself. Hair so dark, the night sky envied it. Eyes the color of warm amber. And a body to kill for. Prince Asami Ryuichi, better known as Princess Snow White, was a drool worthy piece of work.

And he had just waltzed into Takaba Akihito's place. Akihito smirked darkly.

"Welcome to The Poisoned Apple. What's your poison?" The Wicked Witch asked as Princess Snow White sat down on a creaky stool.

Warmed amber eyes looked up at him coolly. A shudder raced down the Wicked Witch's spine. The witch's trousers became to tight, making Akihito adjust his stance.

"Cider."

Another shiver raced down Akihito's spine. Princess Snow White's voice was smoother than melted butter. Akihito took down the biggest mug he had and poured the princess a large helping of his best cider. Before he handed the drink over, Akihito whispered a few words into the drink.

Asami took the drink and downed it all in one go. Slamming the much down onto the bar, Asami tossed some coin next to it and stood. On unsteady feet, the world famous princess made his way to the door. He was just about to reach the door, when he collapsed to the pub floor.

Humming happily, the Wicked Witch waved a hands. The princess floated up off the floor. The princess floated up the pub's stairs and into the Wicked Witch's room. Still humming happily, Akihito skipped up the stairs behind his captured princess.

Locking the bedroom door behind him, he let his princess rest on the bed. With another wave of his hand, his magic flowed out over Asami. Slowly stripping the unconscious man. Akihito's eyes feasted on the hard, muscled flesh before him.

Ripping his clothing off himself, Akihito rushed to the bed and climbed aboard the handsome hunk of meat. Akihito let his breath out on a spell. Binding his princess to the bed in a spread eagle fashion.

Akihito breathed on, kissed, licked and but every inch of flesh he could reach. His hands wrapped around his princess's huge cock, smiling lustfully at the thought of having all that meat inside him.

Sitting astride the princess, Akihito positioned himself over that straining, erect cock. He lifted the sleeping spell and warmed amber eyes stared up still him.

"You." Prince Asami Ryuichi some as he finally recognized the blond man straddling him.

"It is always nice to know that my magical disguises can still fool you Ryuichi. Even after all these years."

With that, Akihito slammed himself down onto Asami. Resting his hands on the drool worthy chest, Akihito raised his his up. He held still before slamming himself back down again. Slowly he raised himself up then slammed himself back down.

Asami watched his little Wicked Witch ride him. Head thrown back, blond hair swirling about his beautiful body. Blue eyes closed and ruby red lips opened around his sexy moans. It was the sexiest thing he had ever seen.

Asami pulled at his magical bindings, but he could not free himself. He had to chuckle. His little witch had become so powerful and oh so sneaky these past one hundred years. Every time they crossed paths, the boy surprised him. Thinking on it, he should have known that he would find Akihito here. The Poisoned Apple. It was so Akihito.

Akihito's movements sped up. Be coming harder. His sharp nails bit into Asami's chest, drawing blood. The bindings released from his arms and Asami sat up. He slid his long, sharp, thick fangs into his lover's throat. Akihito gasped, shuddering in Asami's arms. Groaning, Asami released his own climax into his lover.

They collapsed to the bed in a panting, tangled heap. Asami played with Akihito's hair as the younger man quietly listed to Asami's heartbeat.

"Tell me my wicked little witch, how much longer shall I have to endure this horrid nickname of Princess Snow White?"

"Until you become a good boy."

Asami chuckled with dark amusement. "Than I shall have to suffer it for the rest of eternity."

* * *

~ THE POISONED APPLE ~

* * *

Many, many, many, many years latter…

Asami Ryuichi looked around his newest club. The Poisoned Apple. After far too long of traveling from place to place and being separated from his little lover, Asami had settled down.

He had always loved his home of Japan and had returned a hundred years before. There he had stayed. Building an empire hidden from others and a home for his lover.

It was still far too long when his beautiful wicked little witch had returned to him. Only two years ago had they reunited, but now his little witch would never leave again. This new club was in honor of their newly formed union of marriage.

"Papa! Papa!"

Asami turned with a grin on his face as his twin daughters ran up to him. They were only two hundred years old and as such, they looked like any human two year old. They had been conceived that night at The Poisoned Apple pub.

"How are my precious baby girls?"

"Good Papa!" They answered in unison.

"Papa?"

"What is it my little Heathy Bar?"

"Is it true that you are Princess Snow White?"

"Who told you that?"

"Mommy."

Asami closed his eyes. "Yes its true." His eyes popped open at the sound if his daughters' giggles.

"Heth! Sam! Come on! It's time for dinner!"

Asami set his twin girls down and ruffled their hair. "Go on and eat baby girls."

"'Kay Papa!" Sam and Heth cried cheerfully. Running off to jump on their mother first hugs before settling down to eat.

**Author's Note:**

> Love you Aniki!


End file.
